Perception
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: Kai watches Tyson's battle with Brooklyn and comes to terms with his feelings towards a certain bluenette. Will he finally work up the courage to tell Tyson how he really feels?


**_Perception_.**

Kai couldn't deny it, as he watched Tyson battle Brooklyn with everything he had he was proud. The bluenette had changed so much in such a short space of time, he was still a complete imbecile, he always would be, but gone was that naivety, that innocence he once so strongly possessed. He seemed older now, so much more mature, so much wiser.

He was battered and broken and had the exact same injuries Kai himself had obtained during that ferocious battle, but like Kai he wasn't giving up, not until the bitter end.

Tyson was going to win; there was no doubt in Kai's mind that Tyson would be the one to pull through, victorious. It seemed like something was driving him to give everything he had to secure a win, he was pushing himself to his limits. He was exhausted but he kept on fighting, he would always keep on fighting, it was just who he was, Tyson Granger was a fighter.

He had long since lost his cap in the heat of the fight, his yellow shirt was ripped to shreds showing his tanned, well-toned chest that was decorated with a series of bloody wounds, his chest heaved as he took in pained breaths, cuts covering his face. He looked close to collapsing yet you could still see the smile on his face. He was in pain, he was hurt, but he was happy, Kai knew once the adrenaline of the match dispersed he would be in serious agony.

He really wanted to know what was driving Tyson to fight as hard as he was right now, what had inspired him to put everything on the line to fight for what he believed in. When Kai had done it, he had done it for Tyson, when he felt himself sink beneath the darkness that radiated from Brooklyn, when he felt himself drowning in despair and hopelessness it had been Tyson who had brought him back to the surface, had it been anyone else he would've given up, he would've given up and he would have lost.

Everything Kai had done, every battle he fought, every sacrifice he had made, it had all been for Tyson, it was always for Tyson, somehow the charismatic boy had broken through all of Kai's well placed, well-built walls and made him feel something, made him care, made him love. He loved Tyson, he knew that now.

At first he had believed that his obvious obsession with the blue eyed boy was that he so desperately wanted to beat him, wanted to prove to Tyson that he was the stronger blader, but then it became clear to him, it wasn't the want to beat Tyson that caused his obsession, it was the need to prove himself to Tyson, prove that he was strong enough to fight him, prove that he was good enough to be Tyson's friend.

Kai would do anything for Tyson; the younger boy was his everything, his inspiration, his only friend, his only support, his only true competition, the only person that ever got Kai to feel something, anything. Tyson always forgave Kai just like no matter what happened Kai would always forgive Tyson. It was just how they worked, they had formed a unique bond over the three years they'd known each other, became inseparable. Yes Kai would leave, but anytime Tyson needed him he'd always come back.

Kai turned his thoughts back to the battle at hand, it was coming to a close, and like Kai had predicted, Tyson was going to come out victorious. The final blow was struck, Brooklyn's blade wobbled then came to a stop and Tyson's blade continued to spin. It was over, they had won.

Tyson smiled brightly as he scooped dragoon into his hand and cheered, thrusting a fist into the air, the long toiling battle was finally over.

Kai saw it before everyone else; within seconds he was sprinting towards the young blader managing to reach him before he crashed to the dirt floor.

"Kai?" His voice was weak

"Y-you did good Tyson, you did really good, I-I'm proud of you" Kai didn't know why he said it, he just knew Tyson needed to hear it.

Tyson looked up at him, his midnight blue eyes dull with exhaustion, it looked like an effort, but Tyson smiled. "I-I did it for you you know, I-I fought and I won for you."

"Tyson-I, you-"

"I mean it Kai, you were my inspiration, you always have been."

Kai stared at the younger blader not saying a word, instead struggling to get Tyson to his feet attempting to be mindful of his own injuries, at Tyson's loud cry of pain, Kai held him tighter, together the injured boys attempted to stumble through the crowds milling around them, it was no use, there was too many people surrounding them, reporters asking questions, fans congratulating them, they felt trapped, and right now they just wanted to be alone, be together, so much needed to be said but they couldn't do it here, not with so many people around them.

"Kai you need to mind your own injuries, I'm fine!" Tyson tried to explain, Kai shook his head.

"I'll believe you when you manage to walk at least three steps without collapsing!" Tyson prised his arm from Kai's grip in a bid to show Kai he could indeed walk by himself, he stumbled forwards, but the minute he tried to stand alone his legs gave way and he crashed to the ground, or would have had Kai not caught him, again.

"Okay fine, I can't walk but Kai, you're injured too!"

"Tyson, stop being stupid, let me help you, my injuries are a lot less severe than yours right now!" That effectively shut Tyson up and he sighed.

"Fine, I just don't want you to get hurt even more than you already are!"

By now the many crowds had dispersed, there were only a few stragglers and a couple of reporters left in the premises.

"Tyson, how many times have I told you this? Worry about yourself, not me!"

"Well I'm sorry Kai, but I can't help but worry about you, in case you haven't noticed, you're everything to me!" Kai's eyes widened at the tears that had gathered in Tyson's eyes, "Every battle I fight Kai, everything I do, I do for you, why don't you understand that. You're everything Kai, everything." Soft heart wrenching sobs came from the bluenette, and Kai felt his heart break.

"Tyson I-I didn't-"

"You didn't what Kai? Didn't know I cared, didn't know that I'm madly in love with you?! What Kai? What?!"

"I didn't know any of that." Tyson had never heard Kai's voice sound so gentle.

"Well now you do, so yell at me, punch me, do whatever you want but you needed to know"

"What makes you think I want to do any of that?" Kai asked softly.

Tyson turned towards his friend and looked at him, crimson on midnight blue. "Then what do you want to do Kai?" Tyson was breathless and it sent shivers down Kai's spine.

"I need you to know something first, Tyson, the only reason I didn't lose to Brooklyn was because of you!" Tyson's breathing hitched,

"What do you mean?"

"At one point, I felt like I was drowning, I felt like I was giving up, sinking into darkness and desperation but then you shouted my name, I saw you reach out your hand and I grabbed it, I saw you pulling me up, back to the surface, I didn't give up because of you, I won because of you." By now Kai had grasped Tyson's hand, making Tyson turn to face him. "I don't know much about emotion Tyson, I never felt any of it until I met you, and somehow, somehow you made me love you, at least I think what I feel for you is love. All I know is everything I do, it's always you I do it for, it's always you!" Kai didn't know what had come over him, he'd never felt like this before, he never spoken with so much emotion, but then again when he was with Tyson, everything he once prided himself on for so many years, the emotionless and cold persona, all that went out the window when he was with Tyson.

"Kai" Tyson reached up tentatively to touch Kai's bandaged cheek; Kai grabbed Tyson's hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "I love you!" Tyson whispered before he leant in and pressed his lips to Kai's. Kai kissed back with equally as much passion, he never knew how incredible it would feel if his feelings were returned, and now Kai didn't think he'd ever felt happier. He wrapped his arms around Tyson pulling him in closer, wanting, needing the closeness and intimacy this sweet, passionate kiss brought. Finally and far too soon for either boys liking they broke away, the need for air getting too much. Kai pressed their foreheads together, he never knew he could feel this much affection, this much love for anyone.

"Tyson I do, I do love you, I don't-" Tyson stroked Kai's cheek tenderly and Kai leant into the touch.

"You don't have to say anything Kai, I don't need to hear anything, you're expressions tell me everything I need to know!" Kai's only response was a weak, watery smile. Maybe for once he was allowed be vulnerable, maybe for once he could let someone else be the strong one, just for a single moment, he let a tear slide down his cheek. Tyson just held him, holding him tightly to his chest, as if protecting him, for the first time in his life Kai felt safe, he felt loved, he felt whole.

He pressed his lips against Tyson's and tightened his grip on his friend, boyfriend? It just felt right, at that moment the rest of the world seemed to just melt away, right now it was just them. They'd deal with the aftermath later, for that single moment time seemed to stop, right now it was all about them.

They could face the consequences later, right now they savoured this moment, they would always savour this moment. For once it was all about them, not their sport, or their enemies or rivalry's. It was just Tyson and Kai, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!**


End file.
